OS Newtmas
by Eclat d'Etoile
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS sur le couple Newtmas (Newt x Thomas) qui me sont inspirés au fur et à mesure (sans spoilers donc UA, premier tome et/ou film) ! De rating K et donc lisible par tout le monde ! Bonne lecture :) [Cover by Papache83]
1. Le Baiser

**Rating : **K

**Personnages : **Newt et Thomas

**Disclaimer :** Tout ça (sauf l'histoire) appartient à James Dashner :3

_J'espère que vous allez aimer ce court OS !_

* * *

**Le Baiser**

_POV Thomas_

Les flammèches s'envolaient dans le ciel‚ la fumée s'enroulant sur elles même. Tout était flou‚ les étoiles au ciel et les visages dansant autour du feu. Le tronc de l'arbre était rêche dans mon dos et le froid s'infiltrait dans mes vêtements. Le champs d'action du magnifique feu de camps était très limité‚ nous étions trop loin et seul l'alcool nous réchauffait.

Je frissonnais‚ l'alcool réchauffe mais seulement l'intérieur‚ et il faut en boire beaucoup‚ une grosse dose pour que l'effet dure plus longtemps qu'une dizaine de seconde. Or celui de Gally était tellement âpre et fort qu'il en devenait imbuvable au bout de la première gorgée.

A côté de moi Newt rigolait. C'était le plus sympa des gens d'ici, des blocards comme ils s'appellent ; le plus beau aussi ; une bouille d'ange‚ une moue sexy sur les lèvres et des yeux qui pétillaient et surtout de magnifiques mèches dorés complétement désordonnés lui tombant dans les yeux. Je ne me souvenais pas de mon passé‚ mais je ne devais pas être très hétéro avant... Ou sinon les filles devaient avoir un charme et une beauté folle les conduisant chacune d'elles au rang de déesses.

« Tommy ? »

Cette voix... Et surtout ce surnom, pas 'le bleu' comme tout le monde semble décidé de m'appeler ici. Je rougis brusquement.

« Oui ?

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Que... C'est bizarre... Ce monde‚ ce labyrinthe qui nous entoure...

\- Tu vas vite t'y habituer... »

Il pencha sa tête vers moi‚ doucement‚ calmement‚ il m'envoûtait ce mec. Je le connaissais depuis trop peu‚ depuis vraiment trop peu de temps pour l'embrasser. Pourquoi ma tête se penchait-elle si dangereusement vers la sienne !? Pourquoi mes lèvres cherchaient si désespérément les siennes‚ et mon corps la chaleur du sien !? Peut-être parce qu'il m'attirait tel un aimant, peut-être parce que je savais déjà que la texture de ses lèvres serait la plus belle choses que je toucherais.

On se rapprochait, doucement, sûrement. Son souffle se mêla dangereusement au miens. Mes yeux se fermèrent et ses lèvres s'appliquèrent sur les miennes.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre‚ mon corps s'immobilisa.

Il bougea ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nos mondes se synchronisèrent. Nos bouches se suivirent d'un même mouvement. Ses lèvres avait la douceur du velours, la hargne d'un fauve. Nos corps se rapprochaient, se cherchaient désespérément. Je me réchauffait‚ nous nous réchauffions. Son corps était plus efficace que l'alcool, plus efficace que n'importe quel feu de camp. Son corps était un brasier, un brasier sur lequel je m'immolait. Le miens l'étais aussi. Et nous nous réchauffions, nos dos quittèrent la rêche écorce de l'arbre pour rencontrer la douceur de l'herbe. Nous roulions, nous embrassant dans l'herbe humide. La Terre avait cessé de tourner.

Puis brusquement elle reprit son cours‚ il décolla ses lèvres des miennes. Un sourire éclairait son visage quand je rouvris les yeux.

« Pou... Pourquoi Newt ?

\- Parce que Tommy. Parce que je le voulais et que toi aussi. Parce que je suis gay et qu'il y en a pas trente-six-mille ici. Et parce que t'es le plus intéressant‚ le plus beau d'entre eux.

\- Mais... On ne se connait pas...

\- Je te connais aussi bien que tu te connais Tommy... Et puis ici la mort est omniprésente‚ les doutes n'ont pas leurs place. »

Il se leva‚ posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, caressa ma joue du bout des doigts et disparut‚ retrouvant ses amis au bord du feu. Mes doigts effleurèrent mes lèvres.

Il m'avait embrassé.

* * *

_Coucou ! J'espère que cette OS (écrit il y a pas mal de temps) vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review avec votre avis ! :3 Bisous ! :* -Éclat d'étoile _


	2. Journée de merde

**Rating : **K+ (j'avais dit K mais le vocabulaire n'est pas des plus joli :p)

**Personnages : **Minho et Gally

**Couple : **Thomas et Newt

**Disclaimer : **L'Épreuve appartient toujours à James Dashner... Mais l'histoire est à moi :3

* * *

** Journée de merde.**

_POV Minho_

« Haaaaaaaaa ! »

Ce putain de hurlement me fait sursauter comme pas possible‚ qui peut bien être le con qui a fait ça. Sérieux‚ il fait nuit‚ chacun est dans son coin du bloc‚ tranquille‚ posé et il faut qu'il y en ai un qui crie comme les cochons que Winston égorge. Je me demande bien qui est le foutu tocard qui a fait ça. En plus de ce sursaut absolument ridicule‚ que personne à mon plus grand bonheur n'as vu‚ j'ai balayé la table de mes mains. Résultat ? Tout est en bordel par terre et la bouteille de la mixture de Gally c'est renversé. En plein sur les plan‚ dilluant l'encre sinon c'était pas marrant. Les schémas incompréhensibles quelques minutes auparavant sont devenu encore plus obscures à comprendre... Normal‚ ils sont fichu à cause de tâches d'encre !

Je soupirais à deux doigts de devenir fou‚ depuis que je suis rentré au bloc‚ j'étudie avec attention ces plans pour essayer de comprendre tout ça. Et bien sûr‚ mes deux tocards de meilleurs amis ont disparut. C'est fou le peu de temps que j'ai mis à m'entendre avec Thomas. Ce mec est juste absolument dingue‚ trop marrant... Et sacrément bien foutu il faut l'avouer. D'ailleurs j'ai bien l'impression que mon petit Newt n'est pas insensible à ses charmes... Il va absolument falloir que je me mette au travail et qu'il finissent par partager un hamac dans un coin du bloc... Un coin très éloigné serait parfait d'ailleurs... Je m'imagine déjà de retour dans le monde réel avec une petite boutique s'appellant : « Minho faiseur de couple », ce serait tellement génial. Je serais super connu et tout le monde viendrais me voir... Mais de toute façon ça n'arrivera pas ; encore moins si je fout les plans en l'air‚ au lieu d'augmenter nos chances de sortir je les diminue... Vraiment‚ si j'attrape le tocard qui a poussé ce cri de fillette‚ je le jette en pâture à nos adorables animaux de compagnie répondant au doux nom de "Griffeur".

Mon coude rencontre la flaque d'alcool que j'ai faite sur la table... Cette plonk de flaque s'empresse bien entendu d'imbiner le tissus ! Je suis maudit putain ! Je boit de l'alcool pour oublier il se renverse parce que j'agit comme un trouillard. Heureusement rien ne se voit‚ mais il faut que je mette mon coude dedans‚ qu'il soit mouillé et que je sois destiné à puer l'alcool pendant des plombs. Puis pour couronner le tout‚ je suis enfermé dans un labyrinthe avec plein de mec‚ mais je suis hétéro... Bon okay‚ y a une fille‚ mais elle est tellement coincé sur son "WICKED is good" et tellement sur Thomad que je m'imagine même pas lui parler plus de dix minutes... J'ai un métier où personne ne doit réfléchir‚ ça devrait me rendre heureux... Mais NON ! Personne ne doit réfléchir‚ sauf un pauvre tocard... Et le pauvre tocard répond au doux nom de Minho. Vie pourrie dans ce Labyrinthe je vous jure !

Je me demande quand même si je devrais pas sortir voir qui a hurlé comme ça. J'avais l'impression que c'était la voix de Gally‚ mais jamais ce dernier ne crierait comme ça... À moins qu'il y ai un griffeur au bloc. S'il mange Gally ça m'est égal... Il m'énerve ce type‚ toujours à croire qu'il est le meilleur‚ alors que tout le monde au bloc sait que JE suis le meilleur‚ ou Newt à la limite‚ mais pas Gally. Mais s'il mange Gally j'aurais plus d'alcool se serait un peu énervant et je serait aussi chiant que quand Teresa a ses règles... Elle est d'ailleurs vraiment insupportable quand elle les a. Ce matin elle m'a hurlé dessus parce que je trouvais pas de sortit‚ alors je lui ai gentillement fait remarqué qu'elle avait des jambes et un cerveau (bien que ce ne soit pas si utile dans mon métier) et qu'elle pouvait avec plaisir aller courir avec moi dans le Labyrinthe pour trouver une sortie. Dix secondes après cette cruche pleurait en me disant qu'elle ne voulait pas aller courir car Thomas était un coureur et que Thomas ne l'aimait plus comme avant.

"Personne n'a de souvenir d'avant ! Alors tu te fais des films !" Mais je lui ai pas dit car c'était pas très sympa‚ et que même si je suis souvent désagréable je suis pas un con.. Puis de toute façon elle et Thomas ça ne doit jamais arriver... C'est Thomas et Newt ou rien du tout !

Enfin bref‚ pour revenir au cri‚ le déclencheur du problème et de cette refelexion intense‚ c'est pas Teresa qui l'a poussé. Il était trop grave pour qu'une fille apeurée ou choquée le pousse. Je pense que c'est l'autre plonk de blond aux sourcils froncés qui l'a poussé.

Tiens‚ il débarque dans la pièce d'ailleurs... Il a le visage blanc et complètement décomposé‚ c'est lui qui criait j'en suis sûr maintenant.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe‚ tocard ?

\- Newt... Thomas... »

Newt ? Thomas ? Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il leur est arrivé ! Je me lève d'un bond en faisant tomber les rares papiers encore sur la table et la bouteille pour qu'elle finisse de détruire mes cartes et fait face à Gally.

« Qu'est ce que se passe ! Parle ! Et vite ! Tête de plonk !

\- Au bord du lac... Bisous...

\- Ils se sont embrassés au bord du lac ?

\- Oui... Je crois que je vais vomir. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui le fit vomir‚ le fait qu'il ai vu cette scène trop fleur bleu pour lui ou la danse de la joie dans laquelle je l'entraîna. Je suis vraiment trop fort pour prédire les couples... Puis ma journée si noir est à présent éclairé par plein de lumières !

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS... Minho est un peu OOC même si d'un autre côté je me l'imagine assez bien comme ça ! Enfin bref ! Merci aussi pour tout les retours positifs que j'ai eu sur le premier OS :D_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Wakabonga : **Merci ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews :D La suite d'Astrid est arrivé :3 Et la suite de la suite est en cours d'écriture et devrait être posté la semaine prochaine :3 Merci pour ta review et ton soutiens ! :*


	3. Le chant des grenouilles

**Rating : **K

**Personnages : **Newt et Thomas

**Couple : **Thomas et Newt

**Disclaimer : **L'Épreuve ne m'appartient toujours pas *se retire et va pleurer*, car James Dashner ne m'a toujours pas donné les droits d'auteurs... Enfin voilà, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent... Mais l'histoire est à moi :P Bonne lecture !

* * *

_POV Thomas_

Ça fait déjà un mois, où plus exactement un mois moins un jour, que je suis arrivé dans ce labyrinthe, un bleu arrivera bientôt, demain. Peut-être rempli d'ambitions ; comme moi, ou peut-être plus modeste et effacé ; comme Chuck. J'espère qu'il sera dégourdit, car on manque cruellement de coureurs. Certains comme Newt se blessent, d'autres comme Ben se font piquer et meurent.

La dure réalité du bloc.

Minho à insisté pour que je me fasse tatouer, il semble penser que c'est indispensable pour être un bon coureur. En effet, ils sont tous tatoués, certains plus que d'autres. Je n'en avais pas envie, mais il m'a convaincu. Puis, c'est Newt le tatoueur, je ne risque rien. Minho m'as dit qu'il était très doué, et que je ne sentirais presque rien. Je ne le crois pas, mais je fais confiance à Newt. Je me demande juste pourquoi le WICKED envoie de quoi tatouer les personnes, ce n'est pas comme si c'était indispensable. Je ne les comprendrait jamais je crois.

Je suis arrivé à la tente servant de salon de tatouage. Elle est sombre, éclairée par de petits raies de lumières passant par de petites ouvertures. Il y a des dessins partout, magnifiques. Et pourtant aucun ne me plait. Newt est assis sur une chaise en bois. Il me regarde entrer, étudier mon environnement, ou plutôt le siens, et me demande gentiment ce que je veux. Je n'ai absolument pas réfléchis à ce détail là. Puis la réponse m'apparait, évidente. Newt à longtemps courut dans le Labyrinthe, il en connait plus ou moins bien les plans.

« Dessine moi le Labyrinthe !  
\- Le Labyrinthe ?  
\- Oui, son plan la dernière fois que tu as courut. »

Newt se mord violemment la lèvre, mais il exécute tout de même ma demande. Il est très professionnel, il me donne un bout de tissus pour que je morde dedans et évite de me couper la langue avec les dents‚ l'odeur légère et enivrante qui s'en échappe m'informe que c'était le bout de l'une de ses chemises. Il ouvre une partie de la tente et le soleil rentre dedans, changeant totalement l'ambiance intérieur.

Puis il commence à me tatouer, ses longues mains fines se déplaçant avec habilité sur ma peau. Piquant, injectant de l'encre à toute vitesses, traçant des courbes que je ne peux voir. Son souffle léger effleure mon épiderme mis à mal par les incessantes piqures et ses yeux magnifiques aux milles couleurs fixent les lignes noirs qu'il trace sur mon corps.

Je frissonne‚ mon cœur s'accélère. Newt me fait de l'effet depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans le bloc. Un sourire omniprésent posé sur ses lèvres parfaitement dessiné‚ un nez fin s'accordant avec des yeux dont la couleur‚ indéfinie‚ est magnifique. Un visage angélique entouré d'épais cheveux blonds comme le blé. Et surtout, une gentillesse et un charisme impressionnant pour quelqu'un qui boite.

Mes frissons et les battements de mon cœur inquiètent Newt qui commence à me parler pour essayer de me détendre. Il pense que j'ai mal. Je préférè ça plutôt qu'il devine que je fantasme sur lui. On parle de ma vie‚ de la sienne‚ du bloc‚ de Chuck toujours aussi innocent‚ de l'ami fidèle et extraordinaire qu'est Minho‚ des repas de Poêle-à-frire. Puis on parle de nous. Du fait que mes heures passé à courir dans le Labyrinthe nous éloigne‚ peut-être un peu trop. On parle de regret‚ de vie et d'amitié. Mais surtout on parle du présent. Le passé est oublié‚ trop ancien, trop effacé dans le fond de nos mémoires. Le futur est incertain‚ sombre et rempli de mystères.

Newt me dit qu'il fatigue‚ que ses yeux ne résisterons pas longtemps face à la multitude de lignes alambiqués qu'il trace. Je lui dit que ce n'est pas grave‚ qu'il continuera demain. Puis on se sépare‚ je sort de la tente et le laisse ranger son matériel. Je rejoint Minho au coin du feu‚ et on parle du lendemain‚ de ce qu'on fera dans le Labyrinthe. Je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'y retourner, je veux rester au salon de tatouage et parler à Newt. Mais je veux aussi trouver une sortie à notre prison, et pour cela je dois aller courir entre les hauts murs oppressants et couverts de lierre.

Minho est partit demander une bouteille à Gally. Il oublie ses désillusions, le soir, dans une bouteille. Comme chacun de nous. Newt me rejoint son éternel sourire au coin des lèvres. le feu laisse des zones 'ombres sur son visage, lui donnant un côté mystérieux... Et particulièrement sexy.

« Tu viens Tommy on va passer un petit moment ensemble...  
\- Ensemble ?  
\- Oui tocard‚ tout les deux‚ toi et moi. »

Il me prend par la main et m'entraîne vers les bois. Je me laisse faire, complétement chamboulé par la tournure de la soirée. Que me veut-il ? On disparait entre les arbres. Minho va se demander où je suis passé‚ mais c'est bien la dernière de mes préoccupations.

Newt m'entraîne au bord du "Lac". De l'étang selon moi. Il me fait m'allonger sur le sol terreux et humide. On regarde les étoiles.

« Ton premier mois se fini demain... Demain tu seras Tommy‚ juste Tommy‚ pas le bleu.  
\- Tu te trompe Newt‚ demain je serais Thomas pour tout le monde‚ et Tommy juste pour toi...»

Newt bascule sa tête et rive ses yeux dans les miens. On se regarde longtemps‚ se noyant dans le regard de l'autre. Une bouffée d'amour pure monta en moi. On se regarda une éternité. Le silence règne‚ magique et majestueux, brisé par le doux chant des grenouilles. Puis ma main monte, incontrôlable, effleurant l'arrête de son nez‚ les courbes de son visage. Elle s'arrête sur ses lèvres‚ en trace leur contour. Nos têtes se rapprochent‚ nos nez se heurtent‚ nos lèvres s'effleurent‚ se séparément‚ se retrouvent pour ne plus se quitter.

Je l'aime et je l'ai embrassé. Au bord d'un lac qui n'en est pas un‚ les grenouilles croissant autour de nous‚ une nuit sous les étoiles du Paradis perdu au milieu de l'enfer. Au bloc‚ cœur du Labyrinthe.

* * *

_Coucou ! Encore un petit OS, que j'avais publié à la base sur ma page facebook. Il est un peu modifié et inspiré du fan art de SourAngel ( MissHopless), dans l'album »Newtmas« sur We Heart it. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Kiss :* -Éclat d'étoile_


End file.
